Beautiful Days
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: ...I never liked the light or darkness..Only the sun setting over the horizon. It wasn't for those eight years away from the Islands that changed me...I knew he never would look my way, only hers. I never realised I would meet him in the darkness..RikuOC


**Beautiful Days**

**Author's Note:: **_I thought of this idea last year, but never dared try to write it. So, in response to IchiNukeChuu's sequel for her awesome story, this is a rival RikuOC story to her Time Traveler's Promise sequel._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres does not own Kingdom Hearts by Disney and Square Enix or the song 'Beautiful Days' by Arashi._

* * *

**I c h i**

_Shining brightly in the sky, the stars zonate and disappear.  
So beautiful that it cause sadness._

Although I want to hear about those stories,  
I grasp and hold them tightly until they crumpled.

Although they say wish upon a star and it will come true,  
we can only see eternity in our dreams.

Feet felt the salty water, eyes stared at the text of the novel. On the island across, where the children usually played, wasn't where the girl was at. She sat on the shore of the town, reading a fantasy novel quietly. Her eyes glanced hearing the source of the variety of voices who had been dragging out boats with them, so they could travel to the other island across the way. Her passive blue eyes slowly trailed behind her, as she took a lock of her black hair, and tucked it behind her ear in thought. There, three children smiled with each other, each of them seemingly stood out on the girl's eyes. A red-headed girl in a white and lavender dress, a brunette boy with a plain white tee and red shorts, and a silver haired boy with a yellow shirt and black shorts. They were the children who were practically inseperable from each other.

"U...U..Uhm...Hello!" the girl squeaked, standing up, and politely bowing to the three of them.

The three of them stopped, as they gazed at her oddly. "Oh! Hello, Aya." the red head responded as the raven haired girl smiled.

"I-It's..n-nice to see you again..U-Uhm..Are you guys heading to the other island?" Aya questioned tilting her head as she held her book delicately in her hands.

"Yeah! You wanna come, Aya?" the brunette questioned as the other girl shook her head, and had a small sheepish smile on her face.

"I don't know if I can..." she said softly. "...I..I'm moving today." she continued with a slightly embarassed blush upon her face.

"Well..it sucks. Where are you moving to?" the silver haired boy questioned tilting his head oddly.

The girl's eyes battered behind the thick black glasses, as her eyes met with the boy's emerald green eyes, as her eyes widened in shock, feeling paralyzed by his gaze. She looked down in thought, feeling her face flush up several shades of red. Her hands shook nervously, as she kept telling herself to stay cool. She smiled lightly, as she bit her lip in thought, thinking she might screw up. The silver haired boy looked at her strangely, as he glanced at the smiling red head and his patient brunette friend.

"...It's Traverse Town...M-My daddy is going to work with his friend..." she said softly as they smiled to her.

"Oh. Well..Come visit us!" the brunette stated as Aya bowed to them seeing them go into a boat, and rowing off to the other island.

Her hair flowed on the heavy wind, as she tucked her loose locks behind her ear. Her eyes stared at the silver haired young man feeling slightly heartbroken. She never talked to him like that before, her heart tightened as she turned around and immediately headed out into town. The girl never told him any more after that. To her, it felt like a distant memory that she needed to get rid of in the new town. She needed to forget that boy who was so calm and collective, yet friendly to his closest friends..His name was Riku.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

Hands slapped the jet black alarm clock, nearly smacking down the thick pair of glasses along with it. A body arose tiredly, as a yawn escaped the lips of a bleached haired teenager. Her blue eyes battered tiredly, as her body slowly moved towards the bathroom. Her hands fumbled with the contact lenses and the make up as a voice practically pierced through the darkened household. Hands dropped the black mascara onto the sink as irritation arose inside the girl's body. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, and already something was wrong. Storming down the stairs, with her make up mainly done, her bloodshot blue eyes stared at the older man who was chewing on a long toothpick. The blond haired man gazed at the teenager impatiently as he brushed a finger across his nose.

"Jeez. You're still gettin' ready? Hurry up, we need work to do!" he barked at her as the teenager nodded and headed upstairs to finish putting on her make up and put on her clothes."That girl..How long is her pops going to let her stay with me fer?" he muttered hearing the heavy footsteps raining from upstairs in a panic.

"_Oh where is my wrench? Man! I forgot the freakin' box! Ughhhhhh! I'm so stupid! I wasn't going to leave here without my shoes!_" the teenager's voice rang through the upstairs as she managed to run downstairs, nearly collapsing on her mentor. "Time!" she shouted with a determined smile, clapping her hands together, making her mentor slap her on the back of her head.

"Hurry up. We need the business to run smoothly. Today, yer going to help me out with the gummi ship parts." he stated as the girl nodded.

"Eh...Gummi ships huh? Hey, Uncle Cid!" she questioned as the blond turned, giving her a piercing glare.

"Remember what I told ya. Don't call me 'Uncle'." he muttered in irritation as they were proceeding towards the shop.

"Well...you _are_ my _mentor_, Uncle Cid." the girl talked back with a grin.

"Shaddup, Aya. You're several times annoying than you were when you first moved here...Remember? '_Oh..Uncle Cid..I-I'm so sorry!_' " Cid mocked with a smile.

Aya glanced down feeling slightly reminicent. She remembered being that nerdy girl who was often squeaking and being extremely polite. She knew that she had grown up to be different. While she was following Cid to the Accessory Shop, she looked up, as her body froze up. Her face turned red, as she smiled towards the man who had been casually standing there quietly. Placing a lock of hair behind her ear, she nodded to him. Long dark brown hair, with a matching black attire.

"G-Good Morning...Leon." she said with a smile.

"Morning." he nodded to her.

"Aw, son of a...AYA! Go to the Second District to get some parts from the Gizmo Shop, and hurry up." Cid ordered as Aya saluted to him playfully as she turned away.

"I have a feeling that we'll finally meet the keyblade wielder.." he muttered as Cid glanced at him and shrugged.

* * *

"Is this what he meant by 'some parts'?"

The bleached brunette poked her head off to the side as she took a short cut through the Third District to enter First District. Fortunately, the girl had a few weapons up her sleeve to protect her, and was only to escape the heartless bombarding her with alot of cuts and bruises on her body as she placed down the things, as she entered the most peaceful area. She slumped down, as she saw Leon with a smaller girl with him. Automatically, Aya assumed it was Yuffie, as she noticed a young man on the floor, unconcious.

"Woah..What the hell did Leon do to that guy?" Aya muttered covering her mouth, as she noticed him picking him up. Her head tilted questionably, as a faint image formed in her mind. Her mouth opened lightly as she managed to mutter a word.

"Sora?"


End file.
